Shipwrecks and Sunsets
by EE's Skysong
Summary: Drabbles 'The pain ceased as soon as he held his heart in his hands. In its place was an emptiness that was nearly as horrible.' Fragments of a love lost, the remnants of a relationship as doomed as a ship lost at sea. CalypsoxDavy Jones
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "Now all you do is construct a mess You're dead to me if love is death"

(An: Why is there no Calypso/Davy fiction on this website? Tia Dalma is the coolest character I've seen in a long time… and I can understand how the squiddiness might be a turn off, but for goodness' sake, it's Bill Nighy! I'm trying to write a rather long threeshot about the two of them, but in the meantime, this'll have to do.)

#01 - Motion:

He used to get seasick- just a little bit, enough to make him green around the gills, miserable, and crabby; whenever he sets foot on a ship now, though, he just grins.

#02 - Cool:

She watched him sweat out the fever and touched him naught but once, smoothing his brow to banish a nightmare when he cried out in his sleep; later, when he awoke alone in a strange room, all he would remember was that one cool touch.

#03 - Young:

"You make me feel old," he muttered, and she laughed, smoothing the dress of her ever-youthful human form; "I be de sea, m'love- y'are nothing compared ta me."

#04 - Last:

"First, last, only," he whispered; with his face pressed into her neck, he missed the flash of guilt that passed over her face before she returned his embrace.

#05 - Wrong:

"Gods damn your nature!" he roared; "I loved you- what you did was wrong!"

#06 - Gentle:

Davy did not shout, he _roared_, and he did not frown, he _glowered_, but when he kissed her, his lips were surprisingly soft.

#07 - One:

"Would you be willing to be mine- _only_ mine- when you are in this form?" he asks, and when she turns away, he says, "That is why I refused you, dear."

#08 - Thousand:

When he refused her offer- it would inconvienence him, she didn't love him, he had other engagements, she didn't love him, he would run out of supplies in ten years, _she didn't love him_- she turned away, her eyes unreadable but utterly without regret, and he knew he had made the right choice, but when she transformed into a thousand crabs that spilled over the sides of his ship, he felt a sudden, sharp ache in his chest that didn't fade for days, and he wondered...

#09 - King:

Even as he told the pirate lords Calypso's one secret, he found his hand straying to her locket; the moment he returned to the _Dutchman,_ he ripped it off the chain, but try as he might, he couldn't bring himself to drop it overboard.

#10 - Learn:

The only song she knew how to play on the organ was their lullaby; whenever she did, she could feel again his hands brush over hers as he showed her the notes, and a tear that tasted of all that she had left behind would slip down her cheek.

#11 - Blur:

"I don't know how I got here," he says, knowing he should be more concerned about it, but somehow, he cannot manage it, even as his strange rescuer says (with an even stranger smile), "Ya were shipwrecked, o'course."

#12 - Wait:

She closes her fingers around the locket he gives her, tears stinging her eyes even as they surprise her, and when he whispers, "Wait for me, darlin'," she nods, unable to speak.

#13 - Change:

He cannot remember exactly when he felt his beard and discovered tentacles instead; the change was slow, subtle, and inexorable, and he almost regretted cutting out his heart; he couldn't mourn his lost humanity.

#14 - Command:

"Ya shall listen ta me," she growled; he grabbed her wrists and whispered in her ear (in a way that made her shiver even as she resisted), "Who's captain here?"

#15 - Hold:

Their first ten-year meeting, she was faithful, and for an hour of their precious time together, all he would do was hold her; when she found herself content to stroke his hair and whisper promises in his ear, she became concerned about how attached she was getting.

#16 - Need:

"I be da sea," she said stubbornly, "I've no need of anyt'in'," but she still put her arms around him, refusing to let him leave.

#17 - Vision:

"What do you see?" he asked, peering over her shoulder into the water, and she twined her fingers with his, "You, me, toget'er- what else is dere ta see?"

#18 - Attention:

"It's impossible to catch her attention for one moment- why should I think I can keep it for an eternity?"

#19 - Soul:

"Tell me, Davy Jones," Calypso whispered, putting her hands on his shoulders, "Do ya fear death?"

#20 - Picture:

"She's lovely," his friend commented, looking at Tia Dalma's portrait; "She's hellspawn," Davy growled, but he still had a locket-sized picture commissioned the next time they made port.

#21 - Fool:

"It not be foolish dat ya listen ta me, Davy Jones- it be destiny."

#22 - Mad:

He was sure she had driven him insane- how could she make him sob with pleasure and scream with pain otherwise?

#23 - Child:

A quiet regret dwelled in his eyes as he ran a hand across her abdomen, one that Tia Dalma understood all too well and Calypso never could.

#24 - Now:

"When ya go back ta sea-" she began, and he closed his lips over hers; "No, darlin'- we speak of nothing but this now... ten years is plenty of time to follow your new instructions."

#25 - Shadow:

"So who is-" his friend started, trailing off when a sadness passed over Davy's face like a shadow.

#26 - Goodbye:

"What ya cryin' for, m'love?" she murmured, brushing away his tears and dipping his hand in the salt water; "I always be close ta ya."

#27 - Hide:

He had planned to bury the heart on his third trip to port, but having it close to him was almost as bad as having it in him, and eventually he sent one of his men away with it, trying to pretend the salt in his eyes was only sea spray.

#28 – Fortune:

"Cross my palms wit' silver, and maybe I'll tell ya your future," the woman purrs, and Davy can only stare at her, wondering if he's grateful or terrified.

#29 – Safe:

"Don' fear me, Davy Jones- when y'are here, y'are perfectly safe," the woman who called herself Tia Dalma said, but the way she grinned at him suggested otherwise.

#30 - Ghost:

"Dey be lost souls," she whispered, tangling her hands in his hair, "I hear dem cryin' out all night and day- but if I help dem, I be lost meself."

#31 - Book:

"Ya don' need a map wit' my guidance," said the woman, grinning; David was hesitant to trust her on a ship, but she had saved his life…

#32 - Eye:

"I always watch ya, m'love," she whispered, touching his cheek, and he slipped his arms around her, trying to soothe the sadness in her voice.

#33 - Never:

"I'll never have a woman on my ship," he says, gesturing to the bo'sun; "Unlike some, I know the meaning of loyalty."

#34 - Sing:

"Ya make music- I can make not'in'," she sighed; he immediately set about teaching her every song he knew.

#35 - Sudden:

The realization (_Oh, gods above and below, she's not coming)_ took an hour; the pain was sudden and terrible.

#36 - Stop:

The pain ceased as soon as he held his heart in his hands; in his place was an emptiness that was nearly as horrible.

#37 - Time:

"It stretches on endlessly when I am not with you," he whispered, "but when I am, it slips through my fingers."

#38 - Wash:

"I hate you," he says, even though he most certainly does _not_ and he can't take his eyes from hers, but she just laughs and says, "It don' matter, m'love- it all de same in de end."

#39 - Torn:

"I have me duties as a goddess," she said, looking away, and he tilted her face back toward his: "You have your duties to me as well."

#40 - History:

"To tell you the tale would take an age," Davy murmured; Will glanced around the small boat and shrugged: "What else have we got to do?"

#41 - Power:

She loved him with all the force of a hurricane, but she cried in her sleep like a child.

#42 - Bother:

He stroked a naked stretch of thigh, "Calypso?", and she shivered as she always did whenever he said her name, "Why do you never meet with me at sea?"

#43 - God:

"Pledge yourself to me," she demanded, and he drew back, replying, "Why should I, when I know you won't do the same for me?"

#44 - Wall:

"I'll go mad," he whispered, and she touched his cheek: "Dere be not'in' as can be done now dat de deal be joined- jus' cherish what time we have now."

#45 - Naked:

He was more confident stripped bare than most men; only his eyes revealed how scared he really was.

#46 - Drive:

"What drives you, Davy Jones?" and when he answered, "Freedom," she laughed, slipping her arms around his neck: "We not so diff'rent aft'all."

#47 - Harm:

"M'love, ya shall always find refuge here," she murmured, kissing his forehead.

#48 - Precious:

"Dearest," he whispered, and she nipped his neck to show she felt the same.

#49 - Hunger:

He kissed her hard, his heart pounding in time with hers, and she wondered how she had come to need one man so much.

#50 - Believe

"I don't trust you," he replied, and finally she mumbled, "I love ya, Davy- ya can believe I will be dere because o'dat."

(I'm not done with these two yet… I might add more chapters with more sentences, simply because I've been able to find all of three fics about these two. Please review- this is my first Pirates fic.)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "I love love I love being in love I don't care what it does to me"

(An: -is a slacker- So much else I can be working on… but I don't like it when there's nothing of my favorite pairing.)

#01 - Comfort:

"Why should anyone know joy when I cannot?" he growls, and none of his crew dares point out that it's partially his own fault.

#02 - Kiss:

Her lips brush his, and he wonders where all of his reasoning has went; he was certain he had been telling her exactly why she can't be trusted, but now he can't seem to remember.

#03 - Soft:

His skin is callused and tastes of salt; hers is as soft as a newborn's.

#04 - Pain:

The pain is unbearable; at first all he can do is scream his rage and loss at the gathering thunderheads above.

#05 - Potatoes:

"If y'aren't a pirate, den what are ya diggin' for?"

#06 - Rain:

He wonders if the constant storms after their missed meetings are her tears, and then he shakes himself; such a creature can feel no regret.

#07 - Chocolate:

He refuses to ship the beans when he sees the drink they create; dark and velvety and bittersweet, it reminds him all too much of her.

#08 - Happiness:

His happiness was like a bubble- beautiful, but brief and fragile.

#09 - Telephone:

He pressed the seashell to his ear; instead of the waves, he heard her singing.

#10 - Ears:

Davy fingered his earring with a newfound respect for pirates; that had _hurt._

#11 - Name:

"I be Tia Dalma," the woman purred; for some reason, Davy knew she was lying.

#12 - Sensual:

He moans, and she pauses, unsure if she's hurt him or pleased him- at least until he pulls her closer.

#13 - Death:

"Don' make me t'ink 'bout it," she whispered; "Dat be de one t'ing I could not bear."

#14 - Sex:

He is handsome and can be charming when he pleases; she is quite startled to learn he is a virgin.

#15 - Touch:

When Jack brushes his hand against her breast, she panics, for she cannot remember how Davy's skin felt in comparison to his.

#16 - Weakness:

"Why d'ya see love as a fault?" she asks, cocking her head; "It be so powerful."

#17 - Tears:

He looked at the teardrop with horror, not because it saddened him but because he had missed having enough emotion to cry.

#18 - Speed:

Although he had refused her as a lover time after time, he still found himself with a favorable sea and the wind at his back.

#19 - Wind:

"Speak inta it, dear, and I'll always hear ya," and the only time he ever does is to yell, "Why weren't you there?"

#20 - Freedom:

She trickles out of his fingers time and again, always eluding his attempts to make her stay for any longer than she wants- it's odd; before he met her, he thought freedom was a beautiful thing.

#21 - Life:

An eternity doesn't seem like a long time when the one you love is faithful.

#22 - Jealousy:

The Haitian rests a hand on Calypso- no, she's calling herself Tia Dalma now- hip, and Davy has to look away; if he truly doesn't love her, then why does he want to shoot the slave?

#23 - Hands:

She traces the lines on his palm time and again, but she refuses to tell him what she reads there.

#24 - Taste:

She always tastes like salt and brine, but mostly, she tastes like home.

#25 - Devotion:

When she asks him to do the duty that should have been hers, he does not hesitate as with the many times she offered him her body; the absolute trust she sees in his eyes frightens her even as it warms her heart.

#26 - Forever:

"An eternity's a long time, Bootstrap," and the man shrugs- _not if it's spent knowing the one you love is out there and safe_; it is angering that Bootstrap needs say nothing more for Davy to understand him on that account.

#27 - Blood:

When she is cut, seawater pours from the wound.

#28 - Sickness:

He first met her in the throes of a fever, and it is odd how, so many years later, that fever has still not passed.

#29 - Melody:

"I wrote it for you," he says, almost shyly, and he is rewarded by the childlike joy in her eyes when he plays it for her.

#30 - Star:

"Keep de nort' star at ya back, and I shall find ya."

#31 - Home:

He looked away when she asked and finally said, "I haven't been there in a very long time."

#32 - Confusion:

Whenever she came near, his hands remained locked at his sides (instead of burying themselves in her hair), and he stayed a good distance from her (instead of stepping closer and kissing her senseless), but his traitorous heart started pounding.

#33 - Fear:

"Why will you not answer me?" he demanded, his brogue thick with emotion, and she looked away, stroking the locket at her throat: "Have ya never been afraid, Davy Jones?"

#34 - Lightning/Thunder:

While Davy huddled under a tree and called her all sorts of names, she danced in the storm, laughing with her head thrown back.

#35 - Bonds:

"I trust ya as I trust no one else," and she presses her body against his, whispering in his ear.

#36 - Market:

She prides herself on driving a hard bargain, but he refuses to bend to her demands, instead making ones of his own.

#37 - Technology:

"De old ways always de best," she says, closing his hands over the crab shells.

#38 - Gift:

He looked from his resurrected ship to her, and, as though sensing his thoughts (_I can't possibly repay her for this_), she smiled, taking his arm: "It be a gift, m'love."

#39 - Smile:

Only when she is asleep does he allow himself to stare at her and smile like a lovesick teenager.

#40 - Innocence:

He is red-haired; the blush that spreads across his face when he touches her shoulder to wake her and discovers she sleeps naked is absolutely delicious.

#41 - Completion:

He screamed when he finished, but it wasn't until afterward, when she curled next to him, that he realized he had never felt such complete, unsullied happiness.

#42 - Clouds:

"De lives of men," she says, her voice trembling as much as her hand in his, "be but clouds dat pass 'cross de sky above me- do not ask me to endure your death, Davy Jones."

#43 - Sky:

Before, he always had a clear sky above him; after, he was lucky if he went a day without rain, but that suited him just fine.

#44 - Heaven:

"Let me show you de pat' ta heaven's door," she murmured, brushing her thumb against his hipbone, and he shivered, a grin spreading across his face even as he shoved her away.

#45 - Hell:

"I could imagine no harsher punishment than being separated from you," he whispered, his eyes holding hers with terrible solemnity; usually, he had to touch her to make her shiver like that.

#46 - Sun:

She smiles at the sleeping man, his skin flushed with sunburn and fever: "I have such plans for ya, Davy Jones."

#47 - Moon:

The moon pulled her close and pushed her away; whenever she looked at it, she thought of him.

#48 - Waves:

Pleasure, anger pain: he wondered if she did anything by halves- but, he supposed, the sea doesn't stand still, so why would she give him a break?

#49 - Hair:

He allows her to braid the beads in his beard ("I wish to protect ya, Davy Jones- be dat a crime?"), but he draws the line at dreadlocks- "Unlike you, dear, I like hygeine."

#50 - Supernova:

When she kissed him, he felt none of the silly things his friends had told him about ("a shock, like"); instead, he felt an overpowering sense of _rightness_ that she called destiny and he could not ignore.

(…so… yeah… If you know of any good Calypso/Davys, tell me- if there's enough I might start a c2.)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: "These pills are fine to pass the time 'Til I find my new drug"

(An: You know what you should all do? Go check out "The Sea and the Goddess of", the c2 for Davy/Calypso fics. Someone else beat me to it, thankfully.)

#01 – Walking:

They made port at sunset, and there was a woman waiting for the captain; while the crew watched in shock, she took his arm and led him off down the beach, his laughter echoing back to them.

#02 – Waltz:

"Dance wit' me, Davy Jones," she murmurs, and even as he takes her waist, he answers, "I've told you, it's _David._"

#03 – Wishes:

"If wishes were fishes, I'd eat very well," he sighs, and she strokes his hand, saying, almost with regret, "I tol' ya, Davy Jones, I make no promises t'any man."

#04 – Wonder:

"Davy Jones," she said, pressing one fierce kiss to his lips, "I love you," and he could not speak.

#05 - Worry:

She had had plans for him, and at first she told herself that it was the only reason she felt concerned for him; later on, she would wonder where falling in love fell into her "plans."

#06 - Whimsy:

She asks him what he's thinking, to smile like that, and he says it's only a passing fancy; he is unwilling to admit that he has been lying about where his heart lies all this time or to tell her that she looks lovely in yellow.

#07 - Waste/Wasteland:

His crew is stunned when they see what he keeps in the chest, but he just shrugs: "It was empty anyway."

#08 - Whiskey and rum:

When they made port for the third time, the bo'sun asked him what they were going to do, and Davy, his eyes flat, replied, "I am going to get very, very drunk and hope for a little bit of peace- you can do whatever you like."

#09 - War:

He used magic he had learned from her to make the kraken; when she learned of it, her eyes narrowed, and she muttered to herself, "When I am released, dat man will know what it means to have corrupted his purpose."

#10 - Weddings:

"Bah," he muttered, looking away from her so she wouldn't see the longing in his eyes.

#11 – Birthday:

Ten years, and she had not aged a day- "How old _are_ you?"

#12 – Blessing:

"So, what's love like?", and Davy, after a moment, replied, "Ask me later, when I can be cynical."

#13 – Bias:

"I knew I loved you the moment I found out who you were."

#14 – Burning:

Heat followed the hand trailing down his arm, and he quickly stepped out of reach.

#15 – Breathing:

She didn't need as much sleep as he did, but she remained in bed with him anyway; there was something oddly fulfilling about simply listening to his breathing.

#16 – Breaking:

"I was so afraid that you would shatter it," he said, looking at the chest, "and I was right."

#17 - Belief:

"How can ya say ya love me when ya have no fait' in me?"

#18 - Balloon:

"Hope's an illusion," he muttered, and she answered, "It be part of what makes ya human;" when he looked at her, he caught a glimpse of regret before she smiled weakly.

#19 - Balcony:

"I'm no romantic," he mumbles, even as he adds the flower to the oddments in her hair.

#20 - Bane:

"That woman will be the death of me," he says, shaking his head, and his first mate has to look at him to see if he's upset about it or not.

#21 - Quiet:

When he sleeps in her bed, it is the only time he gets a little bit of peace.

#22 - Quirks:

He had all of the sailor's superstitions; she told him, "Someday, Davy Jones, yours will be de name dey speak."

#23 - Question:

"There are a thousand things I could ask you, but I already know the answer to the one that matters," he said, looking away, and she put her hand over his heart: "Sure 'bout dat, Davy Jones?"

#24 - Quarrel:

When someone asked him why they fought so much, he shrugged: "It's easier that way."

#25 - Quitting:

"Why won't you leave me alone?" he demanded, and she put a finger over his lips, "Destiny be a harsher mistress even dan I."

#26 - Jump:

When he falls, he does not feel the harsh slap of salt water but her arms around him.

#27 - Jester:

"Do what you will, Calypso… but do not mock me."

#28 - Jousting:

She would push him, and, much to his annoyance, she would only laugh when he pushed back.

#29 - Jewel:

"I have no need o' dis," she said, looking at the necklace with confusion but not displeasure (he was always so thrice-cursed practical); he smiled, putting around her neck: "But it's beautiful, isn't it?"

#30 - Just:

"I'm not particularly brave, or strong, or handsome," and she shrugged: "But ya have strong hands, a fair mind, and a heart dat love me- what more reason do I need?"

#31 - Smirk:

She did not smile, she smirked, and David made up his mind that he did not trust her… never mind how lovely she looked in the moonlight.

#32 - Sorrow:

"Ya t'ink, Davy Jones, dat ya be de only person t'ever know pain?"

#33 - Stupidity:

She smiled at him as he boarded the ship, and, despite all his resolutions, he felt a smile spread across his own face- and he retreated into his cabin, wondering how on earth he could have been so stupid.

#34 - Serenade:

She sang to him, yes, but that was after they became lovers- long, long after he had doomed himself as surely as any sailor following a siren's call.

#35 - Sarcasm:

His cynicism only delighted her, and in her delight she pressed close to him, and he wondered why he bothered at all.

#36 - Sordid:

"De tale of Calypso not be one for children, Jack."

#37 - Soliloquy:

"I don't know why I bother saying no- you never listen anyway."

#38 - Sojourn:

"Why should I take you with-"; she pulled her mouth away from his only long enough to say, "Dat's why."

#39 - Share:

"How am I to trust you if you never tell me what you're thinking?"

#40 - Solitary:

He looked at the knife, and then at his hand, pressed to his chest (_I never thought about it, but I'm quite attached to my heartbeat_); "An eternity alone," he whispered, and he dropped his hand.

#41 - Nowhere:

The sand was endless in either direction, but he knew where he was- only one place could separate him so completely from all he loved.

#42 - Neutral:

The maelstrom, he realized, was her way of refusing to pick a side, and that was justified- they _had_ both betrayed her… even if one side would always be loyal to her.

#43 - Nuance:

He studied her face, searching for a lie, but she only repeated the words, her face as guileless as a child.

#44 - Near:

"Him keep it far from him because him fears him own heart."

#45 - Natural:

She fit perfectly in his arms, and he wondered why he'd wasted so much time fighting destiny.

#46 - Horizon:

Every sunset was one less he had to watch by himself.

#47 - Valiant:

"Be brave- world's end be a strange place."

#48 - Virtuous:

"Love me, and be true, and ya shall be rewarded," but he wasn't satisfied: "The only thing I want is you."

#49 - Victory:

"I knew ya'd come around someday, m'love."

#50 - Defeat

She stroked his hair: "Oh, darlin', how far have ya fallen."

(This'll probably only be updated during the week- I have too much to do on the weekends. Like buy the POTC3 soundtrack… This one doesn't count because I wrote all of these during study hall on Friday. Review!)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: "I want it now I want it now Give me your heart and your soul"

(An: This one took me a while because I had a brief affair with _V for Vendetta_ fic.)

#01 – Ring:

He demanded proof, permanence, a sign of her loyalty; she slipped one of the rings off her finger and onto his.

#02 – Hero:

The woman who called herself Tia Dalma sat alone in her house for a long time after the pirates left, drumming her fingers on the arm of her chair; _Dis William Turner, he shall be what Davy Jones could not be,_ and although it should have pleased her, all she felt was numb.

#03 - Memory:

The tears dripping down his cheek tasted bitter and salty, just like all his memories of her.

#04 - Box:

To her, love was a trap- bonds as strong and frightening as the human form she took on to meet him.

#05 - Run:

His nightmares about her were always the same- she ran and ran, and whenever he thought he'd caught her, she slipped out of reach again.

#06 - Hurricane:

The storm blew up so quickly- that was all he could think as he lay on the beach waiting to die; the fever slowly claimed him, and by the time the woman stepped out of the waves, he was unconscious.

#07 - Wings:

"I've never seen anyone sail that distance so fast," commented his employer, and David only smiled.

#08 - Cold:

He didn't know how she could live in someplace so warm but treat him so coolly.

#09 - Red:

He was surprised to find that his blood was still as red as any other man's.

#10 - Drink:

She pressed a cup to his lips, and he almost choked; she brushed the spill off his chin, and that was when he remembered the woman in his dreams with a dark, dark flush.

#11 - Midnight:

"I tell ya my secret at de right time- ask me when de moon sets, and den maybe I let ya know."

#12 - Temptation:

Desire wore a yellow dress and beads in her hair.

#13 - View:

The darkness swallowed him until he was sure there was nothing of his real self left but a pair of eyes peering out from the shadow… not until she touched him in the brig of the _Black Pearl_.

#14 - Music:

Everyone knew not to approach the captain when he was playing the organ; a beheading might not kill them, but it still hurt.

#15 – Silk:

Her silk dress was thin and sheer; when he took her waist as the song started, it was almost like he had his hand on her bare skin.

#16 – Cover:

"Dey call me Tia Dalma at my request, but dey know who I really be."

#17 – Promise:

Once she had earned his trust, she kept it, and the complete faith in his eyes when she said she'd be there tugged at her heart.

#18 – Dream:

On the way to the locker, she dreamed of him every night, and Ragetti asked her why she always cried in her sleep.

#19 – Candle:

"If it be lit, I be here, and ya may come."

#20 – Talent:

"Besides," she said, "y'are a great sailor, and who else could de sea love?"

#21 – Silence:

She pressed her hand over his mouth, putting her free arm around him, and whispered, "Hush, Davy Jones- jus' be wit' me now."

#22 – Journey:

It was not a long journey from her swamp to his home port, but with her always only a few feet away, it felt like an eternity.

#23 – Fire:

He met her during a bout of fever, and, in a way, it never broke.

#24 – Strength:

"Ya t'ink dat ya be powerful, ta carve out your own heart, but all y'are is weak."

#25 – Mask:

He tried to pretend he didn't care, but he always knew what was really under the mask.

#26 – Ice:

Tia Dalma was not bothered by the cold of world's end; "It be jus' like him heart."

#27 – Fall:

"You always pull me right back to you," he muttered.

#28 – Forgotten:

To breathe through lungs instead of gills, to have hands instead of claws, to have hair instead of tentacles- oh, he had forgotten the beauty.

#29 - Dance:

"Can ya not dance…or are ya just afraid o' me?"

#30 – Body:

"What be a man wit'out him heart?"

#31 – Sacred:

Gods were for foolish natives of the lands he explored, but there was something about the sound of waves against rocks...

#32 – Farewells:

"Don't say goodbye, say you love me- that's all that I need."

#33 – World:

The color of his new cabin reminded him of her eyes, and he wished he could spend one day without thinking of her.

#34 – Formal:

He never wrote her letters; they were so stiff and formal compared to the dreams he had of her, and she never returned them.

#35 – Fever:

"Where-?" he asked, and she placed a finger to his lips, shaking her head and smirking in the most unbearable way; David wondered if his fever had set back in.

#36 – Laugh:

He always seemed surprised whenever she made him laugh- not that she could be clever, but that he could feel mirth.

#37 – Lies:

He told himself that she would always lie to him, that she was not to be trusted, but he could never remember that when she was whispering that she loved only him, that she needed him, that she would always, always stay.

#38 – Forever:

"We shall be toget'er 'til de end o' time, y'and I," she purred, and Davy looked away.

#39 – Overwhelmed:

She stood at the bow of the ship watching the sunset, and when she noticed him staring, she smiled without guile or pretension; he loved her so much in that moment.

#40 – Whisper:

He wanted to scream it off a rooftop, yell it to the heavens- anything, anything to get that awful, terrible, _beautiful_ feeling off his chest- but in the end, faced with her expectant look, he could only mumble.

#41 – Wait:

"I'll be here," she said, turning to the sea, and he caught her hand, pulling her in for a kiss; near the end of his second ten-year wait, that kiss would be all that sustained him.

#42 – Talk:

"Tell me your story, Davy Jones," she says, and he just stares at her: "Why should I bother when you already know everything about me?"

#43 – Search:

He ran up and down the beach, sobbing and screaming and calling her name, and at the end, all he could do was lie on the beach and ache until he was sure he would die of it.

#44 – Hope:

"I thought you said it be foolish," she said, smiling at him with those damn knowing eyes of hers; he ducked his head and said, "Now it's all I have."

#45 – Eclipse:

She sat on the sand, one hand pressed to her throat, feeling the pulse that restrained her with every beat, and the other pressed to her locket, wishing that he would- and then would not- come; when the sunset disappeared in a flash of green, she hugged herself, but the ship went the other way- and she understood how someone could bring himself to cut out his own heart.

#46 – Gravity:

To her, ten years was but a flare of her yellow skirts, and she was pulled to him as certainly as an apple to the earth; twenty years, though, with only one night to recall how she felt…

#47 – Highway:

"You'll do it, Davy Jones, because dere be no ot'er way."

#48 – Unknown:

To him, love was a strange beast, equally likely to bite him as purr; as a sailor, the unknown didn't bother him, but as a man, he was terrified.

#49 – Lock:

Even the lock of the chest whispered of his love for her.

#50 – Breathe:

Trapped in one form, constrained to lungs instead of gills or whatever else she pleased, made to feel the steady beat of her damned heart instead of the inconstant swirl of the ocean- oh, it was agony, and she didn't even know that somewhere on the other side of the world, the man who had done it to her knew exactly how she felt.

(…Still haven't got the Pirates soundtrack… anyway, review.)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: "Hard work may pay off eventually, but procrastination pays off now."

(An: This one took me a while because some of the prompts are repeats, something that bugs me beyond all else. Good news, though… finally got the Pirates 3 soundtrack! Bad news: I'm out of prompts. I am planning to return to this and expound on some of the prompts, though, but that will be sporadic.)

#01 – Air:

The _Dutchman _spent most of her time underwater; the sun on his face and the smell of the sea tormented the captain as nothing else.

#02 – Apples:

Barbossa, at least, was easy to please.

#03 – Beginning:

The years dragged on, endless and unbearable, until Davy no longer knew who to blame for his fate.

#04 – Bugs:

"Watch out for de mosquitoes, unless ya wan' t'end up back here," and David replied, "Somehow, I think I'm going to return here whether I want to or not."

#05 – Coffee:

Her skin was smooth, and her kisses were bitter; when he sampled the exotic drink called coffee, he immediately spat it out to rid himself of her taste.

#06 – Dark:

The sea beneath him was black and menacing; he realized with a start that he didn't want to die, but it was a bit late for that.

#07 - Despair:

Davy stared over the edge of the ship and inhaled deeply, remembering a time when the mist tasted like salt, not sorrow.

#08 - Doors:

"Can I leave?" he asked, and Tia Dalma just shrugged; "None o' m'doors be locked," and then, with a wolfish grin, "Me secrets guard demselves."

#09 - Drink:

"Everything tasted like ash," Barbossa said, running his fingers over the side of the apple; Tia Dalma raised her eyebrows, "And ya t'ink ya knew agony?"

#10 - Duty:

"It was her job to begin with," the captain growled at his first mate; "Now get back to work!"

#11 - Earth:

At first, when she was bound, all Calypso did was scream; when the pirate lords could get coherent words out of her, she cried, "When I be freed- an' I shall be; dere be men who still know dey place- nowhere shall be safe, ya hear!"

#12 - End:

"Love lasts forever, Davy Jones," she purred, and for once, her kisses didn't distract him from the truth.

#13 - Fall:

"I'd like to see spring again," he said, very quietly, and she squeezed his hand.

#14 - Fire:

They say that the world will end in fire, but Davy always knew his would end in brine and salt.

#15 - Flexible:

"Why do you always have to leave?" he demanded, tightening one hand in her hair; she smirked and grabbed him by the collar to pull him closer: "So convince me ta stay."

#16 - Flying:

One night, she refused to let him kiss her or hold her or even come near, and when he demanded the reason, she mumbled, "Dis love o'yours- what's it feel like?"

#17 - Food:

She didn't seem to eat or drink or do any of the things that normal people did; she clicked her tongue in disgust after he commented, replying, "Davy Jones, can ya still not know?"

#18 - Foot:

"How am I supposed to get home without a ship?"; she smiled at him playfully and kicked him off the dock, and even as he sputtered, "You can't be serious," he knew she was.

#19 - Grave:

Her eyes were deadly serious, as he had never seen them before; "Ya may call me many t'ings, Davy Jones, but liar be one name I will not stand for."

#20 - Green:

"You weren't this… green last time we met," Jack commented, his upper lip curled; Davy decided to think that he only hated Jack because he was an idiot, not because Davy knew those lips had touched Tia Dalma's.

#21 - Head:

She cradled her head in her hands, almost crying- then one hand clung to his shoulder and the other pushed him away as she cried, "It be too much!"

#22 - Hollow:

Her offer of a bargain was laughable; her words were as empty as he wished his heart could be.

#23 - Honor:

"Honor be jus' a pretty word for pride, m'love, and dat I got plenty o'."

#24 - Hope:

The hope was the worst part; even as he stood there, keening for her, fully aware that she was never going to appear, his damn heart kept wishing she would, clinging to silly words (_she said she loved me_) so he could avoid the reality.

#25 - Light:

Whenever he made port, without fail, he always saw the light in her window, and, in spite of himself, he would always smile.

#26 - Lost:

"A few heartbeats are nothing compared with freedom," but the captain would not look at anyone as he said it.

#27 - Metal:

"I don' mean money," she murmured, pressing closer to him, and it was all David could to to keep from running in the other direction- as fast and as far as possible to escape that look in her eyes and the answering hum in his heart.

#28 - New:

"It be de one ya lost, but better," she said, gesturing at the ship; "I took it from ya, but don' ya say it was a bad t'ing- ya've not seen de cannons yet."

#29 - Old:

"I be's old as de moon dat pulls me back and forth, de stars dat shine above me, as old as de forces dat tie us toge'ter," and she held his hands tight and would not release him.

#30 - Peace:

"Rest is what I'd like more than anything," said Davy, and then he surprised her, pinning her to the sand for a kiss, "and if you believed that, darlin', there's a bridge to Singapore I'd like to sell you…"; she smacked his arm, laughing and pushing him off.

#31 - Poison:

His love for her was a poison, singing in his veins even as it slowly killed him; he could never decide if it was the best or the worst way to die.

#32 - Pretty:

"I've no words for how beautiful you are," he said, resting his forehead against hers; "Whatever form you take on, you're still the most lovely thing to grace this earth."

#33 - Rain:

He stood in the middle of the storm, soaking wet, the tears on his cheeks mingling with the rain mingling with the sea and on and on, just like the pain in his chest.

#34 - Regret:

"Ta remember is ta regret," said Tia Dalma, and for once, she would not explain herself.

#35 - Roses:

She surveyed Scotland with bored interest, but he didn't see her truly fascinated until he showed her his rose garden.

#36 - Secret:

"Dis is de deepest secret no one knows," she said, pulling him into bed, and when he frowned, she kissed him lightly, "Love, ya barnacle head."

#37 - Snakes:

"Traitors, mutineers- faithless _snakes_!" Tia Dalma shrieked, her voice cracking; she had learned to… exist… in her human form, but that song was the one thing she could not abide.

#38 - Snow:

He never thought he could be happy to see icebergs.

#39 - Solid:

She would never admit it, but she felt different when he held her, content to be in one form, to be still, to stay.

#40 - Spring:

The locket was well-made and therefore infinitely fragile; once, the catch jammed, and she sobbed like her dearest friend had died.

#41 - Stable:

She didn't feel like the ocean; she acted like it, but, unlike the water, he could hold her, make her stay.

#42 - Strange:

"De shores be haunted dere," she said, looking away; she didn't want to admit the real reason she never traveled to world's end: the souls' cries were almost enough to make her feel… responsible and want to do something about it.

#43 - Summer:

A warmth spread from her hand, replacing the cold that had been all he'd felt for so, so long, and he wondered, just for a moment, what it must have been like for her.

#44 - Taboo:

"Ya growl at me for runnin' wit' ot'er men, but ya be afraid ta claim me as y'own," she said, shaking her head; Davy growled, and, despite the fierce expression on his face, his kiss was passionate but careful, as though he really had no idea what he was doing (_An' what fun it shall be ta teach him!_).

#45 - Ugly:

He had always thought himself unworthy, but in the hold of the _Black Pearl_, it hurt even to glance at her.

#46 - War:

Watching the pirate ships approach (with that impetuous girl-child Sao Feng had mistaken for Calypso at the lead- idiot), Davy Jones felt a smile touch his lips; oh, this was going to be fun indeed…

#47 - Water:

His eyes were a clear, deep blue, and looking into them was like peering over the side of a ship straight down to the depths; even so, she always felt like _he_ was the one who could through her.

#48 - Welcome:

She kissed him, and he had never been so happy to step off a ship.

#49 - Winter:

"It is not a fate I would wish on anyone, lad- the world is dark and cold, and there is never a dawn," said Davy quietly, and Will shook his head, smiling, "Not for me."

#50 - Wood

He ran his hands along the smooth (albeit soggy) wood of the wheel of the _Dutchman_; it was a sensation he would remember the rest of his life, sometimes with longing and sometimes with contempt.

(YARRR. That was like pullin' teeth. Even with the soundtrack to help. In #36, Tia Dalma is referencing an e.e. cummings poem, I believe, and in #37 she is referring to "Hoist the Colors" (which I so did not get until I listened to the soundtrack). So… this is the part where I ask you to review and thank you for the ones I have... seriously, I was expecting this to get NO reviews.)


End file.
